New Bella Swan
by LittleMagicPixie
Summary: Bella and Emmett Swan come back to Forks after 3 years of being away. Swan kids have a secret that they will not tell any one. What will happen when they meet Cullen's again?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry about any mistakes in the writing it haven't been read by any one but me. Also the cars are on my profile. **

**I don't own anything **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

It was 2 an half years since I had been in my home town Forks Washington. I'm on the plane looking out of the window and remembering why I had to leave.

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking down the school hall and I noticed that every one in the whole school were quiet when I went by them. I looked around to see the whole school whispering and giggling around me. I had enough of the people thinking that I'm poor little Bella Swan who can't take care of herself after what Rosaline Hale and Alice Cullen did to me._

_So I ran to the front office where I found Charlie and Emmett in his arms crying._

_That was last day when Forks saw Emmett and me._

_And on that day I knew that the Cullens and the Hales were going to pay back for what they did to mine life and Emmetts._

_~End of Flashback~_

So that day me and Emmett went to live with our mother Renee and her new husband Phil in Phoenix, Arizona.

My big twin brother Emmett who is half and hour older then me, don't look anything alike.

If you go back two years I was 4'9 a 'little' over weight, with dull long brown hair and brown eyes. Also back then I wore braces. But now if you looked at the picture of me back then now you wouldn't believe that I'm the same person. Now I'm 5'3 with just above shoulder length chocolate brown hair and my brown eyes are striking when I wear make-up. I had my braces taken off. And I'm was petite with an athletic body but I have curves in the right place.

Look out Forks Swan Twins are back to town.

**Charlie POV**

I was waiting at the airport to pick up my Bella and Emmett.

I was looking everywhere when the plane with them on the board landed but I didn't saw either of them.

"Hi dad," A voice came from behind me.

"Bella is that you?" I asked

She laughed "Yeah it's me dad."

I looked at her again, no way it can't be my little Bella. "Look at you. You look beautiful. I don't mean like you weren't before but you look really different. And where is your brother?" I asked looking around for my baby boy.

"Dad, you really can't even recognise your own son?" Emmett said as he hugged me "Well son look at you…huge! And listen to you. You sound so grown up."

Then we went to the car and we drove to Forks.

After the an hour we saw the sign saying "Welcome to Forks"

"Welcome home kids" I told them, they smiled.

**Emmett POV**

Well here goes nothing!

**Bella P.O.V.**

Welcome to the hell! I thought when I saw "Welcome to Forks" sign.

After few minutes we pull into a drive of a 3-storey house with a garage for 4 cars. I smile. The house looks exactly how I remember it. When I walk in I stop in the doorway, I'm surprise by how up-dated the house is.

"I didn't know that you had this in you," I asked "Dad tell the truth; who helped you?" I just knew that Charlie wouldn't do something like that with out help. Last time he had changed anything it was me who helped him and before that was my mom.

He blushed "Well… Sue Clearwater helped me a little."

"Way to go Dad!" Emmett laughed.

"Well kids, go and see your bedrooms!" he shouted after me.

I know my way in this house and I know where my bedroom is. When I opened the door I saw my room painted a new colour with new bed, new lights and all of sorts of modem stuff. It was really huge now. I walk to a double door and open them and see a HUGE closet.

"Epp!" I scream, jumping up and down.

Then I heard Emmett and Charlie who run into my room.

"Bells… are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"I…love…my…room…and…my…closet!" I answered still jumping

"Thanks Dad! I love it!" I said hugging him.

"That's good. But you nearly gave me a heart attack just because you love your closet?" Then he walked out.

"So? Belly what are WE going to do now?"

I had to think about that, but then an idea came to me. "We're going to Port Angeles and we'll go shopping for our cars!" I shrieked and then I called to get a taxi.

First we went to look for a car for me, it took ages, and I really mean ages to find something I liked. After 2 hours I was sitting in my new blue Ford Fiesta and me and Emmett we were -well- speeding down the street when Emmett yelled 'Stop' I slammed on the brakes, bolting us both forward, looking around to see what was going on.

"Over there I see the car of my dreams" he yelled like a little boy.

"Grr. DO-NOT-DO-THAT-AGAIN EMMETT DALE SWAN DWYER!" I yelled. I drove back to the shop where he saw his 'car of his dreams'.

He had a huge grin on his face as he got out.

Then we went over to the sales person and Emmy told him what he wanted. After an hour we left the park car with his new black Volkswagen Tiguan.

Then we went eat and do some shopping.

**Thank you for reading please leave a review they make my day**

**Monii x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's an update day :D Hope you happy! Can I get 5 reviews for this ass long chapter?

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**Bella POV**

Beep Beep Beep

"Please can someone turn of that sound?" Then I realize that it was my alarm clock. So jumped out of bed and turn the damn thing off. Bells today is your 'first' day at school. I know that you can do it. Well Forks High look-out, Bella Swan is back in town! I thought and went to wake my teddy bear brother.

"Em get up it's 7 o'clock" I said shaking him from his dream.

"Bells…no…Bells…no…just 5 more minutes pleeeeese."

"No way big Em."

"Get out!"

"No, coz when I walk out you'll go straight back to sleep."

He didn't even move so I want to his bathroom, filled a cap with really cold water, and walk back to his room.

"Emmy I got a present for you! Get up NOW or you get a cold shower!"

He looked at me through narrowed eyes "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Then he jumped up, yelling "I'm up. See I'm up!"

"Your clothes are on the chair." I said and walk out.

I went back to my room and take shower. I put on my white t-shirt with girl and number 6 printed on it, black leggings with zips on the sights, grayish jacket and gray high heels. I quickly picked up my bag which had notebooks, pens, pencils, make-up kit, my phone as well as my ipod, in it.

"Damn it sis, do you want to give every boy in school a heart attack?"

"No, but I'm sure every girl in school will be your's when they see what I picked out for you."

He was wearing a turq-striped roll sleeve shirt, under that he had a printed t-shirt with indigo carrot-fit jeans and lace-up plimsolls.

When we got to school every student was looking at us open-mouthed and wide eyed. I turn to Emmett "Em, don't say anything about what we've been doing these last 2 years."

"I'm not that stupid"

I looked around the car park and saw Alice Cullen next to Rosaline HaleNext to Rosaline a blond boy was standing: that has to be Jasper.

"Remember brother, shoulder back head up. Let the game begin."

"Yeah, yeah let's get this over." he said and I giggle.

**Rosaline POV**

What the hell? Who is that girl? She looks like a slut, I really need to get as much information as I can about her. I'll make her time in this school a hell like I did for the Swan twins. Who is that hot boy next to her? I hope they're not going out becuse in not time he'll coming after me.

**Jasper POV**

That new girl is totally hot! She is way hotter than Rosaline, but I'm feeling sorry for her. When Edward sees her, well it going to be war. And that boy next to her looks really scary, but if you look like her then you need someone to protect you.

**Alice POV**

That girl's got taste in clothes. She looks real cute! I hope we're going to be best friends. And we might go shopping together! I bet that Rosaline is jealous right now! Not only is she pretty but that boy next to her is Hot -not as hot as my Jasper- but still, can't wait to meet them.

**Bella POV**

We walked to school and headed to the office. The whole school was staring at us like they haven't sees new kids before.

I looked at Emmett as I said "I wish they were taking photos. It would last longer." He just laughed which made people jump.

Just when we got to the office door, I heard a high-pitched nasal voice. We turned around and there before me stood Jessica Stanley.

"Hi! I'm Jessica!" she said. I just roll my eyes and didn't say a thing.

"I can show you around the school" she said.

I didn't miss that she was looking at Emmett. I looked at him and saw disgust on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks; we know our way around." I told her.

"Really? I never saw you here before."

I walked on past her to the office.

I waited for Emmett before we went to the front desk and notice an older lady with orange hair and glasses. On her name plate it said Mrs Cope.

"Good morning. I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmett," I said as I was taking of my sunglasses.

She looked at me when at Emmett.

"Oh yes. Here you are that's you're time table and you're locker information."

**Bella's timetable:**

** - Mr. Mason**

** - Mr. Bingham**

**- Mr. Varner**

**Lunch**

**4. Biology - Mr. Banner**

**5. Government - Mr. Jefferson**

**6. Gym- Coach Adams**

**Emmett's timetable:**

**1. English- Mr. Mason**

**2. Government- Mr. Jefferson**

**- Mr. Varner**

**Lunch**

**- Mr. Bingham**

**5. Chemistry - Mr. Dempsey **

**6. Gym- Coach Adams**

I looked at his timetable and I saw that we have English, Trigonometry, Gym plus Lunch together.

We started to walk to our first lesson, English. Yet again every one was looking at us as we passed them.

When we walk into the class I notice Jasper, Rosaline and Alice were in the same class as me. God, do you really hate me?

But, then I notice a boy with reddish brown hair sitting next to Rosaline. He looked up and his green eyes met my brown ones. It can only be Edward Cullen. His mouth dropped open when he saw me, but next minute Rosalie smacked his arm. I smiled and looked at Emmett.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I whispered back.

We got to the teacher desk to get our books and we gave him the papers to sign.

"We have two new people in our class. I want you to make them feel welcome." Mr. Mason said.

I coughed to hide my laugh and Emmett rolled his eyes.

The next thing that Mr. Mason said made both of us to smile.

"If you don't mind, can you please tell us something about yourself." he asked.

I looked at Emmett to tell him that he had to say something.

"Hi everybody!" He said "I'm Emmett Swan and this pretty lady is my sister Bella."

I smiled at them. I hardly could stop myself from laughing at everybody's expression.

**Edward POV**

"Hi everybody!" a huge looking boy said "I'm Emmett Swan and this pretty lady is my sister Bella."

What? It can't be true! I looked around the class to see everybody's shocked expressions.

No wonder they look nothing like when they left Forks.

Emmett was…huge and Bella…was…is….more then pretty… she is beautiful.

Well Cullen you in so much trouble now.

**Alice POV**

"Hi everybody!" the new boy said "I'm Emmett Swan and this pretty lady is my sister Bella."

No way! She looked so cute! I hope she'll forget every thing I did to her.

I mean back then I was a spoiled brat, but I grow up since then. Same with Jasper. I wish I could say the same thing about Rose and Edward.

I'll make up for every thing I did to her, I'll take her shopping. That always makes me feel better.

It's on, Isabella Swan. You and me are going to be best…best…best friends. Maybe not yet but one day we will.

**Rosaline POV**

What the hell? How dare she come back her? I don't mind her twin he is all hot….

But her didn't she learn a lesson yet?

**Bella POV**

At lunchtime I was walking with Emmett to the cafeteria to get something to eat. As we went down the corridor Rosaline Hale called me. I stopped and Emmett looked at me.

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded and I told him to go and buy something to eat for me.

When he walked away, I turned to face Rosaline.

"What are you doing back here?" Rosaline asked.

"Well Rosaline it's nice to see you too. It's not any of your business why we've come back."

"If you think you'll have some friends then your wrong because you're looking so fake!"

"Maybe I'm looking fake but I'm no more fake then you and your so called 'friends'. Don't you see they want to be your friends because you're the most popular person in school. Sorry I've got to go to lunch."

And I walked away.

"This isn't the end. Swan!" Rosaline shouted after me.

"Yeah, whatever!"

When I was closer to the cafeteria I heard my brother shouting at someone. As I walked in I saw Emmett and Mike fight.

"Emmett! Stop it now!" I yelled at him. He ignored me.

"Emmett Swan! Stop it!"

"Bella don't get close to him. He's dangerous for you, he's out of control." Some one said from behind me.

I turned around just as Jasper and Taylor pulled Emmett of the boy.

"Cullen get lost it's not any of your business."

"You can't handle him by yourself ."

"What? You think I can't handle my own brother? I can do it better then you."

"Somehow I can't see that."

"Well Mr Smarty pants, if you think you can handle him better then me then try."

He didn't even say or do anything. I rolled my eyes. Like always Edward Cullen was full of this shit. Always so sure of himself.

"Ha, I thought so. So take back what you said to me you smart pants. C'mon Emmett."

I took him by the sleeve of his shirt and walked him out from the cafeteria.

"We'll talk later!" I told him as I walked away from him.

Then I went for my next lesson which was biology.

I stopped in the doorway when I saw the only empty seat was next to Edward Cullen.

_Oh nice, I'm stuck with Cullen whole hour _I though sarcastically.

"Well Miss Swan, that's your books and I hope that you'll catch up quickly with your work. Now please sit down next to Mr Cullen." said Mr Banner.

I walked to the desk where Edward were sitting.

"Well Miss Swan we meet again." He smiled at me.

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I never thought that you and your brother would come back to Forks."

"Cullen, you're talking to yourself."

That should shut him up.

"Maybe, but you just talked to me. I do hope that we can talk later."

"Whatever Cullen. After what you did, I don't want to know you, jerk."

Flashback~

_One day I went to school with Emmett. The Cullens and Hales were waiting to make fun of us._

_As we walked in we could see the posters with photo of a model with my number and address saying "If you want some fun with 'Virgin Girl' call me!". I knew back then who was it because they started to laugh as I run to the toilet. On the first lesson I went out I found Rosaline and her 'best' friend Alice were standing in the corridor and they laugh._

_"Oh, poor you! You're brother is already in the front office with your daddy!" Rosaline shouted after me._

_So I run to the front office to fined my brother and father._

_When we walked out together, me and Emmett made a decision that we would go away and come back someday._

~End of Flashback~

When biology was over I got up so Edward the jerk or the school 'playboy' couldn't talk to me. However his sister Alice stopped me.

"Bella Swan! Can you wait for me?"

"Alice Cullen! What do want?" I asked in a cold voice.

"I just want to say sorry to you for what Jasper and I did to you and made you leave . It wasn't my idea. I mean back then I was a spoiled brat, but I grew up since then. Can you and your brother forgive me and Jasper for what happened?"

I looked at her and I knew that she meant her apology. Also I knew that Alice and Jasper didn't have anything to do with the bulling of us, she just had to go with it.

"I might forgive you and Jasper for what you did but I'm not going to forgive Rosaline or even Edward because I know that it was his idea, or hers, to make this school a hell for us."

"Thank you! You're the best! I'll see you around!" she said as she walked away.

After school I went for food shopping because we didn't have anything to eat. When I got back home I saw a black BNW.

_What the hell? _I thought as I got out.

When I got home and I saw some one I would never thought that I will see….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I was away on holidays and I was thinking if I should continue the story because I really don't get much feed back from you and I really wanna know what you think and how I can improve the story. **

**For now I don't have a beta for the story… so I'm sorry about the mistakes. **

**BTW Sapphyre18 thanks for pointing out spelling mistake. **

**Ok enough of the heavy…. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Bella POV**

_When I got home and I saw some one I would never thought that I will see…. _Seth.

**(A/N it's not Seth Clearwater is different Seth, ok?)**

I was shocked I mean he was mean to be away with his parents and now he's at my house and we broke up before I moved.

"Seth what are you doing here?"

"Hey Bella nice to see you too," he said not looking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just came to see you as I was in Seattle…"

"Yeah right! Well then you saw me and now excuse me but I have homework to do as well as cook meal for my family." I walked passed him into the house.

I noted that Charlie and Emmett were sitting in the leaving room. I smiled at them and asked "Can we call for pizza, I really don't feel like cooking."

They nodded and half an hour later we were sitting in front of the flat screen eating pizza and talking. Suddenly Charlie said "Kids, we have dinner down in La Push tomorrow night with Clearwaters is that ok?"

I looked at Emmett and nodded my head.

After few more minutes of watching TV I went up to my room and did my little homework and thought about the day which just have passed.

After school me and Emmett went home to have a quick shower and change. I dressed in pink tube tope and white skinny jeans. I quickly add my pink high heels to the outfit and did my make up.

I hope that nothing will go wrong on the diner.

Around six we got to the Clearwater house in La Push. To be honest I had wired feeling about tonight.

I saw a girl about my age with ink black hear and rusty skin. Next to her was huge - but not as huge as Emmett - boy with same hair and skin. Hmm. The girl was dressed in turquoise tube top, ripped like shorts and turquoise high heel sandals.

Charlie walked up to the women who was standing behind them and kissed her. On the lips! Seriously I didn't want to see that again. I looked at Emmett with questioning look on my face.

"Bella, Emmett. I want you to meet Sue Clearwater and her children Leah and Seth. Leah is your age and Seth is year younger."

I smiled at them and said 'hello'. Awkward moment!

"Well come on in," Sue said as she walked into her house. Charlie right behind her and I saw that they were liking fingers. Hmm something is up and I'm sure of it.

I looked at Emmett who looked as confused as me.

We followed Leah and Seth into small dinning room. Emmett sat next to me while Leah and Seth sat on opposite site of us as our dad and their mum sat on the head of the table.

For dinner there was the best warm chicken salad ever.

After we finished and I made small talk with Leah and Emmett did the same with Seth, Charlie told us to be quite for few minutes.

We looked at him confused but no one tried to say anything.

"Well, kids… me and Sue want to tell you that we're getting married!"

Aww so… Wait what? Married? But that would mean…

I starred at Charlie like he had two heads. Also there was a awkward silence.

Finally Emmett broke it, "Well, concatenations. I'm… err… me and Bells are happy for, aren't we Bella?"

"Hmm, of course!"

Charlie thanked us and took us home. I cannot believe that Charlie Swan is engaged! Well maybe it's true that you should give love a chance no matter age you are.

When I got home I played the day back in my head and dreamed about green eyed boy.

_**Few Days Later**_

Thanks god it's weekend. I looked at my phone and I saw that it was 22nd! Crap! I jumped out from my bed ran into my bathroom and had my morning retinue.

After I done I gone up to Emmett's room to wake him up.

"Emm! Get the hell up!"

"No, go away!"

"It's 22nd today, you know what this means?"

He was up straight away.

Today at it was 22 of May, Marie and Dale Dwyer were taking part in charity raisings in Seattle.

And we need to be there by 12 and it's seven now and our limo is picking us in 20 minutes. Nice.

I dressed in black and strapless dress and black peek toe platforms. Added pearl earrings and silver bracelets. Also I quickly done smoky eyes and added pink lipstick, and I've placed my blond wig in the my handbag.

"Bella car is here!" Emmett yelled from front door.

I walked down to the car and Emmett had his door opened for me.

When I was safely in the limo and out of the town I've placed my wig on my head and I hear Emmett laughing his ass off.

"What the hell, bro?"

He pointed at my wig and I saw that it was all tangle up. Grate!

It was so not my week.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I said as I pulled out my hair brash and started to ran it through the wig.

After half an hour it didn't have any knots which I was thankful for. I've placed it back on my head after making a ponytail on my head.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, which I was grateful for.

When we got to the place were the concert will be held there were paparazzis all over the place.

I looked at my brother who had huge smile on his face. I raise an eyebrow at him and he said "Oh, c'mon sis let's have some fun!"

He didn't give me any time to answer because the driver opened the door and Emmett got out.

I took deep breath and got out.

I was meet up camera flashes and calling of my name.

I let them take some photos of me and then with Emmett.

When we got safely inside back stage, I was meet by my friends.

Renesmee, who is my step sister and who play guitar for me. Jake who is a 'male' voice and other guitar. And also he was Renesmee boyfriend and my best guy friend. Last but not list Paul my drummer.

I've meet Jake and Paul when I went for Renesmees 10th birthday, as she is 2 years younger then me. All of use became fast friends.

I gave them a quick hug as my brother gave them 'men' hug and tickled Nessie.

We talked for small while before I noticed dark blond hair of a boy or man. His hair were wide on his head just like Edwards. Ugh why on earth can't I forget about him?

I looked down at my phone and I saw that we had few more hours before I had to go up to stage. I saw my best friend and the only person who knows bout my double life. I walked up to her and said "Mia what you doing here?"

She jumped when she saw me. And quickly hug me.

"Marie! I'm hosting the concert. What you doing here?"

I've told her that I was going to sing on it. We've talked for few minutes suddenly Jake and some guy started to play on their guitars. When I heard the melody I smiled.

"Marie! Sing for us, please?"

I gave him a smile and walked to sit next to him.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

**Before the cool done run out**

**I'll be giving it my bestest**

**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**

**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

Ok that was so not my voice. I looked up and I saw the same guy who I notes earlier. I gave him a smile and continued to sing.

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**

**Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me**

**I love peace for melody**

**And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait I'm sure**

By now most of the room was singing with us. It was good because every one knew the words. It felt like one big family.

**There's no need to complicate**

**Our time is short**

**This is our fate, I'm yours**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**But my breath fogged up the glass**

**And so I drew a new face and laughed**

**I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**

**It's what we aim to do**

**Our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait I'm sure**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**

**Please don't, please don't, please don't**

**There's no need to complicate**

**Cause our time is short**

**This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!**

When we finished there was an applause around the room. I smiled at them as well as thank them for singing with us.

Suddenly the guy (as I still don't know his name) walked up to me with huge smile on his face.

"Hello, you got really amazing voice."

"Thank you, so do you. By the way I'm Marie."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Antony but you can call me Tony," we shocked hands and smiled. We've talked some more and I found out that he was 17 like me and that him and his friends had a group. And that we both like classical music, books and even movies.

Around 6 the concert started and Tony had his song before me.

At seven it was Tony's and his group time to go and perform.

**I love the way she fills her clothes.**

**She looks just like them girls in vogue.**

**I love the way she plays it cool.**

**I think that she is beautiful.**

He was looking at me when he started to sing next part. I felt my checks getting red.

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**x2**

**She's Pretty, a fitty**

**She's got a boyfriend though and thats a pitty.**

**She's flirty so flirty**

**And that kind of girl thats really dirty.**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**How we'll make it through this.**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**I love the way she bites her lip**

**I love the way she shakes them hips.**

**I love the way she makes me drool.**

**I think that she is beautiful.**

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**x2**

**A stunner, I want her**

**Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?**

**Come see me discreatly.**

**She says shes got a trick or two to teach me.**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**How we'll make it through this. x3**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**I think that you are lovely**

**x 7**

**I think that you are beautiful.**

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**She's so lovely**

**x2**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**How we'll make it through this. x5**

**I don't know**

**I don't know**

**I don't know **

I wanted to laugh at the way Tony sang that song, I wander who did he have on his mind. Maybe his girlfriend? Or maybe some who he loved?

When they walked off the stage I gave Tony a smile and I walked on. I walked up to the microphone which was standing few feet away from the edge.

**(Jake)**

**Let's go**

**Bring your passport girl I'm gonna show you the world**

**Extra bad but I'm your new perfect man**

**Your at ease were you stand just with the touch of my hand**

**I'm tryin to show you my plan**

**You got me girl I'm a fan**

**(Bella)**

**From the minute that you walked right through the door**

**Thoughts were racing in my mind time to explore**

**I tell my friends that I just gotta have him**

**Don't look now, cause I see you staring at him**

**Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight**

**On a mission, for possession by the end of the night**

**It's like the pray playing games with the hunter**

**No where to run boy, time to surrender**

**And all I need is to feel you**

**All I want is to feel you**

**(Bella & Nessie)**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Before I go insane**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Boy, don't you make me wait.**

**I'm a dime, and you're so on the money**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**And all I need is to feel you**

**Ahh**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**(Bella)[Nessie]**

**Like a prayer, your touch can take me there**

**In my mind, you and me in a secret affair**

**And boy you're killin me and you don't even know it**

**Tried to hold back but I can't control it**

**So I'm steppin to you, skip the "How Ya Doin'?"**

**Grab your hand and pull you closer to me yeah**

**Out the door were slippin then we start to kissing**

**Buy you're invited to my fan-ta-ta-sy**

**And all I need is to feel you**

**All I want is to feel you**

**(Bella & Nessie)**

**Reach Out And Touch Me (Reach Out)**

**Before I go insane (touch me baby)**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Boy don't you make me wait.**

**I'm a dime and you're so on the money**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Oh! before I go insane**

**Oh! boy don't u make me wait**

**I'm a dime, and you're so on the money**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**And all I need is to feel you**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Baby can't you see how you're affecting me?**

**Baby sensual, physical-fantasy,**

**Maybe, fate brought the two of us closer now**

**Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?**

**Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Reach Out And Touch Me (Reach Out)**

**Before I go insane (touch me baby)**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**Boy Don't u make me wait**

**I'm a dime and you're so on the money**

**Reach Out And Touch Me (Reach Out And Touch Me)**

**Reach Out And Touch Me (Oooooh) before I go insane**

**Reach Out And Touch Me (Oooooh) boy don't u make me wait**

**I'm a dime and you're so on the money**

**Reach Out And Touch Me**

**And all I need is to feel you **

After the song finished every one went crazy and I was heavy breathing. I smiled and walked off the stage. When I got to the room where Emmett was waiting for me I've noted that Tony nor his group was there. It made me a bit sad to know that he was gone while I was singing.

I walked up to Emmett and I told him that I wanted to go home.

When we got to our limo I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and I saw that it was text, I've opened it and it said;

_Soz I wasn't there when u finished ur song, btw I took ur number from Dale - T_

I smiled at the text, but also I was in the shock that Emmett would gave my number to some one who he didn't know and that Tony texted me.

_It's ok that u weren't there when I finished (: - B x_

It took him some time to text me back, but when he did we talked about random things and that he would like to meet up with me for lunch next weekend in Seattle.

I've couldn't be any happier to say yes.

When we got back to Charlie's house we were meet by very mad looking father.

I looked quickly at Emmett and I saw that was sure same look on my face. We have forgot to tell Charlie that we will be out whole day as Marie and Dale.

I took of my wig as Emmett was going out of the limo.

"Hey daddy," I said as I walked out of the car and I hope that calling him 'daddy' will soften him a bit. He just pointed towards house, to tell us that we needed to get home.

When Emmett and I walked into the kitchen we heard the front door slamming close.

"What the hell were you two thinking? Not telling me about going? What if something happened to you? Hmm? Tell me!" He started, boy he sounded piss off.

"Dad…" I started to talk but he cut me off.

"I thought you came here to finish of the school and gave yourself a brake!"

"Dad…" I've tried again but yet again I was cut off.

"No, wait Bella. Your mother called asking me if your bodyguard went with you! What damn bodyguard?"

"Next time we'll take Alex with us!"

He looked at me and said "There wouldn't be next time Bella."

I looked at him with tiers in my eyes and open mouth. He couldn't do that to me. Marie Dwyer was part of my life, of who I am. At that moment I didn't know if I wanted to hit him, yell at him or just simply run up to my bedroom.

"You can't do that to me! I have to sing it's my life!"

He just looked at me and him look told me that he had to do that.

I looked at Emmett who had shocked look on his face.

"Fine! But never talk to me again!" I creamed at him and run up to my bedroom.

I jumped onto my bed and cry my eyes out and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song - Scouting For Girls - She's so lovely<strong>

** Hilary Duff - Reach Out **

**Jason Mraz - I'm yours  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think in a review all kind of the reviews are welcome good and bad =] and tell me if I should continue with the story….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Here is an update! I want to say thank you to edwardluver23 who is my amazing beta for this story! Thank you! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

It was two weeks and I still didn't talk to Charlie. He wanted to try and talk to me but I just ignore him or I would say to Emmett what I wanted to tell Charlie.

As today I was running late, I've told Emmett to go by himself to school.

I quickly dressed in white vest top, flowery skirt and I've add a belt. I looked out side and it looked like it going to ran. Its not like it's something new in this town. I've added a jacket and brown shoes as well as marching bag where I've placed my umbrella and my phone.

When I got into school I saw something I didn't want to see. Emmett was kissing that slut Rosaline. I've parked my car next to his and they jumped apart. I just looked at them and walked passed my brother.

"Bella?"

I just ignored him and just keep going. Did he really wanted to talk to me after kissing that slut?

"Isabella Swan, don't you ignore me!" I glared at him but he didn't back out.

"What? I have lessons to go to!" I've crossed my arms, by now most of student body was looking.

"Bella…"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

I saw Alice coming over to me, and I was sure that she didn't want me to go to jail for killing my twin brother.

"Bella, just stop. Stop being like this," Emmett said with sad look on his face.

"Whatever, we will talk later. Excuse me but I have lessons to get to," I started to walk away and then I shouted over my arm "Show is over!"

I couldn't believe that he kissed the person why we, I, run away. Ugh my twin brother made my feel sick. I've told Alice that I didn't feel well and went to talk to Mrs Cope and asked her to let me go home.

When I got there I run up to my bedroom cried and then played on my guitar what I felt.

I played the song which I wrote few months back and I couldn't stop tears coming out of my eyes again.

Stranger than your sympathy

And this is my apology

I killed myself from the inside out

And all my fears have pushed you out

And I wished for things that I don't need

(all I wanted)

And what I chased won't set me free

(all I wanted)

And I get scared but I'm not crawlin' on my knees

Oh, yeah

Everything's all wrong, yeah

Everything's all wrong, yeah

Where the hell did I think I was?

And stranger than your sympathy

Take these things, so I don't feel

I'm killing myself from the inside out

And now my head's been filled with doubt

We're taught to lead the life you choose

(all I wanted)

You know your love's run out on you

(all I wanted)

And you can't see when all your dreams aren't coming true

Oh, yeah

It's easy to forget, yeah

When you choke on the regrets, yeah

Who the hell did I think I was?

And stranger than your sympathy

And all these thoughts you stole from me

And I'm not sure where I belong

And no where's home and no more wrong

And I was in love with things I tried to make you believe I was

And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted

And all the dark and all the lies were all the empty things disguised as me

Mmm, yeah

Stranger than your sympathy

Stranger than your sympathy

Mmm hmmm mmm

I heard the clapping behind me and I looked back. It was Emmett.

"Bells…."

I ran up to him I couldn't be mad too long and it was silly that I was mad at him about being/kissing with Rosaline. I should be happy for him no matter who and how much I hate the person his with.

"I'm sorry Emmy about my behavior," I said as I hugged my brother closer to me.

"It's ok, sis. I should be the one saying sorry."

We talked a little and I came up with idea. I've talked Emmett into giving me Rosaline's number. I've called her and told her that I'll be at her place soon to talk to her.

Let's hope that my plan worked out.

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't believe that this slutty slut of my boyfriends sister will come here and try to talk to me. I knew what her game is. She is so unhappy with her poor life that she want to destroyed every ones else happiness. If I have to do what I did nearly 3 years ago I will do it just to get ride of her so I could have Emmett for myself. And the scene she did at school today! God what an idiot and attention seeker.

Whatever she will say to me I'll not back out. Let's get this show on the rode.

Bella POV

I got where the Hale house one word. WOW. No surprise how spoiled Rosalie is her house scream money. I wonder what her presents do for their living. Hmmm I will need to leave that one for later.

I got out of my Ford and walked up to the front door. To tell the truth I was arguing with myself whether knock or go back home. My good half told me to knock and get it over with and my terrified half told me to go back to my car and get the hell out of there. I know as bad as it sounds I knocked with out thinking. Crap there is no way I'll back out now. Suddenly the door opened and I was met by Jaspers face.

"Bella? What you doing here?" I gave him a small smile before I told him that I came to see his sister, he told me where his sisters room was. When I got there I heard music playing. Hmm P!nk that girl knows her music. I knocked on her door before walking in. Well I walked in really slowly just in case she was planning to kill me by frowning something at me.

To my surprise she didn't do it. However her look on her face was cold and hateful.

"You're here so what you want to talk about?" her voice was cold as well. God doesn't that woman ever get a brake from ICE QUEEN?

"Emmett."

"What bout him?"

I just told her that I'm happy that Emmett is happy and I don't care that they together as long as he's happy and she doesn't hurt him. Because if my twin brother gets hurt I'll be first to know and I'll hurt her back.

She agreed.

I was about to go out of the door when Rosalie said,

"Bella, I'm sorry about my behavior now and 3 years ago. I really want to start over."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did Rosalie Hale just say 'sorry'? Pinch me I have to be sleeping.

I could bet that I had dump look on my face.

"Well…forget what I said," she said nervously.

I just shock my head at her "I wouldn't forget what you said. I want this to over as well, it's just most pointless fight ever.

"Truce?"

She smiled up at me and nodded "Truce!"

After we talked some more about the truce I got to know bit more about Rosaline. I didn't know how much things we had in common, we both liked: sports, music, shopping and fashion.

I left Rosaline's house around one and headed to my house. I'm not saying that Rose started to be my friend just yet but we're getting there. When I got home I went straight to my bed and dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**~Next Day~**

**Edward POV**

It's Saturday finally. Today is the day I'm going to apologize to Bella and Emmett about what I did. Alice and Jasper already said sorry and now they are friends. Knowing Rose she will never say sorry and I didn't want to be away from Bella because I love her. Yes you read right. I, Edward Antony Mason Cullen, am madly and unconditionally in love with Isabella Swan.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I saw that it was a text from Marie.

I've meet Marie on charity concert 3 weeks ago and she had agreed to go for lunch with me. Marie, in loads of ways remained me of Bella. She's is beautiful but still Bella is the one who toughed my heart.

I quickly read the text and it said,

_Sorry if I wake u, but I cant go to the lunch with you. Sorry - M x_

Hmm, I guess I have more time to prepare myself to talk to Bella. I would be happy if she would forgive me.

After few hours I was standing in front of her house. I saw Bella and her twin brother running and laughing around front yard. When they saw me walking up to them they stopped.

"I'm sorry but Bella can I talk to you?"

Emmett looked at her it looked they had a silence conversation, then Emmett nodded and walked inside the house.

After Emmett was gone I walked up to Bella and cupped her face in my hands and our lips meet. Her lips were so soft and I felt like a spark going off when our lips meet.

"I am really sorry, I just couldn't stop myself…" I said after pulling away. I straight away missed her closeness "Bella I want to tell you…"

"Tell me what, Edward?" she asked, I couldn't tell if she was mad or happy. Her voice was perfect flat tone.

"That I was… I mean that I am still a jerk who always was making fun of weaker people just to feel better, at least I use to but not anymore. Before you left the school I…"

"You what Cullen? You didn't feel sorry for anything you ever did. Just because some people are not popular or beautiful so you think you can make fun of them just because you're 'better' then all of those people? You need to wake up from this stupid dream, you are not better then anyone, we are all the same."

What she said was all true I'm not better then anyone. I think that I was worse then any one else especially that angel in front of me.

"Bella… I want to apologize for what I did to you and Emmett. And you're right about what you said. But one thing you get wrong. I am sorry for every thing I did."

"Yeah, whatever Edward! You can say that to yourself that your sorry but you can't fool me, with your 'I'm sorry' talk. I'm not going to forgive you just yet, you need to earn my forgiveness and I'm sure that Emmett will say the same."

Then she turned around and walked away from me. I wanted to call her back and tell her that no matter if she forgive me I'll fight to be with her because I loved her. But I stopped myself so she doesn't hate me more. I went back to the car with silly smile on my face. I've kissed Bella Swan.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe what just happened. Edward Cullen just kissed me and I told him what I use to think of him. Ok, ok I still think what I said but still. I wanted to walk back to him and tell him that I love him. However he needs to learn a lesson that he couldn't change everything between us with 'sorry'.

I walked back home and up to my bedroom, but not after telling Emmett a 'half-true' about what happed with Edward.

I lay on my bed as I thought about what just happened and what had happened over two years ago between Edward and I. Why does life have to be so complicated?

Okay so, I am a little confused on whether it's Rosalie or Rosaline. And I might have gone a little over board with the highlighting but I thought you should know every detail. But other then that, I loved the chapter, and can't wait until I read the next one.

**Song: Goo Goo Dolls - Sympathy **

**OK so what did you think? Also I need your help, I need to some songs as well as duet song. If you have ideas tell me in review or you can PM me. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry guys it took sooo long to update but my laptop been send away just to get it working again, anyways! I wanna say thank for all reviews, alerts keep them coming guys!

Oh I nearly forgot I want to say big fat **THANK YOU **to mine beta edwardluver23, you are the best!

I do not own anything! And all the links for the chapters are on my profile!

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

The weekend came and went before I knew it I had to face yet another day at school and…Edward. Damn him and the kiss, I couldn't get him out of my head, plus I wanted him to kiss me again.

Ugh! I got up and dressed in simple t-shirt and jeans. Do I always needed to look my best?

After I was ready I want down to the kitchen where I saw my father and my twin. I smiled at Emmett and ignored Charlie. Yes I'm still not over what he said to me. I quickly took out a bowl, cheerios and milk. I quickly ate my breakfast and placed them in the dishwasher after I was done.

I walked out to my car and I saw a silver Volvo, and the only person in whole Forks to have a car like this is no one other then Edward Cullen.

What the hell? When he saw me he opened his door and walked up to me.

Before I could ask him any question my over protective brother was running up to us.

"Cullen, what you doing here?"

I could see and tell that Emmett nor Edward were happy to be talking to each other.

"Nothing, Alice just asked me to pass this to Bella."

Saying that, he took out a box from his jacket and opened it. It had a necklace with silver 'B' attached to it. It looked like one I've lost 3 years ago.

"Is this…?" Emmett asked and Edward just nodded.

"Alice, found it on the school car park and she was sure that some day she will find you and give it back to you."

It was a necklace my grandma Swan gave me for my 7th birthday. I was sure that I have lost it and that I will never find it again. But here it is Edward was holding it and was giving it back to me.

I smiled at him, and he have placed the necklace around my neck. When he was done I've kissed his soft cheek.

Emmett told us that he had enough of our 'sweetness' and drove himself to school. I on other hand forgot to get petrol to my car and had no way of getting to school. Well I could've walk or call Rosalie to pick me up, but Edward saved the day again. He offered that he would drive me to school.

"Thank you, for giving me a lift to school Edward," I said once we drove away from my house. I looked at him just to see that he had a smile on his face. It made me smile too.

I took deep breath of the smell of his car. It smelled so Edward-y, clean laundry, cinnamon and something I couldn't place.

"Would you mind if I turn radio on?" he asked out of blue.

"Of course not, go ahead" I simply replied.

He reached out to the radio and my song flew from the speakers. I wanted to laugh. I looked at Edward who had silly smile on his face and I saw that his finger was moving in rhythm with the song.

I looked out of the window and saw that we were at school already.

Edward parked his car next to Emmett's Tiguan. I saw that every one looked at us when we were walking up to our friends together. I gave a hug to Alice and Rose. I looked at boys they had a shock look on their faces.

"What?" I asked

"Did…" Emmett started

"You…" Jasper continued

"Just…" Edward managed to get out

"Hug Rose?" I finished "Yes, what's wrong with that?"

They answered 'nothing' and we made our way to school. Every one was looking at us, like they never seen group of friends walking on school cordial. Ok fine no one ever seen Swan/Cullen/Hale friendship group, but still people do change.

Nothing happened at school. After Emmett drove us home I ran up to my bedroom and started to play my guitar. I felt some one sitting on the bed next to me and I saw that it was Charlie. I gave him a sad smile.

"Bella, please play for me."

When I was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart

And I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love

If it does not exist

But darling,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm

Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know you're leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

I finished and I placed my head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I did Bells, I know what I did was wrong. I can tell that you need to sing and I'm not going to stop you. Bells call your agent and ask him if he can do a concert in Forks or Port Angeles?"

I looked at him, and I could tell that he was telling the truth. I hugged him.

"Thank you, dad!"

We talk some more and I went to bed.

I had a feeling that my life only can get better from now on.

**Song used: **Paramore - The Only Exception

So what you think? Tell me your thoughts guys! Oh and if you have any songs that you would like me to use please tell me in the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovely people! So it's friday as well as update! Who's happy? **

**I can't thank my beta edwardluver23 enought! Thanks hun!  
><strong>

**Links on my profile!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Bella POV**

For rest of the week nothing much happened at school. Alice, Rosalie and I made plans to go with guys down to Port Angeles for dinner and movie and some shopping.

Also I made plans to call my agent Sam, after I came back home after a 'sleep-over' at Cullen's. So that we could talk and make plans for 'Marie's' concert.

I looked at the time and I saw that it was time to get up and get ready, but suddenly my phone started to ring.

"UGH! Seriously who the hell would call me at this time of the day?" I asked the air.

"It better be good," I said as I answered the phone and I heard a giggle.

"It's is Bella. We'll be over at yours in 20 minutes!" Alice said.

"But Ali… you hung up didn't you?" I asked already dead line.

After I took a shower, I dressed in a white vest top and place a grey cardigan over it, and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I quickly took my white bag and grey ballet flats from their place in my closet and ran down stairs to get a breakfast bar quickly before my friends could get me. To my surprise I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward sitting in my kitchen eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning Bella," all of them greeted me.

I looked at them and rolled my eyes playfully at them and got some bacon and eggs.

I sat down between my brother and Alice and opposite of Edward who was looking at me whole time. Okay, I have to say that his look told me a lot, I could see what he felt and what I saw was pure adoration and love.

I gave him a small smile before I started to eat.

After I've placed all the dishes in a dishwasher we decided to take off. Alice went with Jasper in his black Audi, Emmett and Rose went in Emmett's Volkswagen, so that left me and Edward in his Volvo.

Of course I was happy to go with him because that means more time with him and maybe I will have a better chance to get to know him better.

We were about few miles away from Forks before Edward started talking.

"So, how does it feel to be back in Forks?"

I looked at him like he was kidding, seriously did he just asked me about being back in Forks? I wanted to laugh about how silly he's question is.

"It's good to be back. I mean I love Arizona but I've missed Forks so much, it's where I grew up and where I fell…."

I stopped there. I didn't want him to know that I fell in love him because I'm sure that he doesn't love me. He's just being nice because he wants us to be friends nothing more, nothing less and that's fine with me.

"You fell…? C'mon Bells you can tell me," he pushed the topic.

"I nothing, ok? Can we now drop the topic?"

He just sigh and let the topic drop. Damn that was close.

"What's your favorite actor?"

"Is this some kind of the 10 question game?" I laughed

"Oh c'mon, Bella. We have an hour drive we need to do something interesting," he pleased. Does he have to be so cute?

I sighed and gave up.

"I would say Matthew McConaughey," I simply answered.

He looked at me and quickly back at road and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just not what I expected. What's your favorite music artist?"

"Oi, isn't it my turn to ask you a question?" He just gave me the 'look'

"Fine! I don't know it's hard to say but maybe Chester Bennington from Linkin Park."

Another smile on his face, he's starting to freak me out, he turned the radio on where the CD was already playing and 'Bleed it out' filled the car.

I looked at him with wide eyes and smiled.

"What? I like Linkin Park," he told me and we listened to their songs. On some occasions I wanted to sing but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea.

At About 12 we got to Port Angles and we parked in front of the mall.

Alice and Rosalie were already waiting for me by Jasper's Audi.

I quickly walked up to them, and stood by them as the boys joined us.

"Ok, guys meet us at two hours next to KFC, ok?" Alice asked as they nodded.

We walked around looking for shop where we should start as they attacked me with questions.

"What's the deal between you and my brother?"

I sighed, like always straight to the point.

"Nothing, we're…. we're just friends," I answered, even to me my voice sounded dissipated.

"But you would be something more then just friends?" Rosalie asked.

I just nodded. I really wanted to be something more then just friends with Edward but on other site if 'we' wouldn't work I would lose a friend.

Life is too complicated.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe how much in common I had with Bella. I mean what I got out of her was mostly things I liked. Bella reminded me a lot of Marie Dwyer. I don't know why but she does.

I took out my phone and text Marie asking if she would go out with me next weekend.

"Edward, what's the deal between Bella and you?" Jaspers question bringing me back to reality.

"Nothing, we're just friends." I answered, which made Emmett laugh. I just looked at him.

"Bullshit Edward! I can tell how you look at my sister!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward, you might be just friends but I'm sure as hell you want to be more," Jasper said.

He doesn't know how right he was…

* * *

><p><strong>So people what ya think? I hate asking you to review but please do it :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys here it is the update! Thanks for all the reviews keep them up :D **

**edwardluver23 thanks for amazing work you did on this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Bella POV**

Two hours and ten shopping bags later we met Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Of course, Alice and Rosalie ran up to their boyfriends and kissed them like they haven't seen each other for years! Their display made me bit sad because I wanted to be able to do that to Edward.

I sighed before saying, "Guys! Get. A. Room!"

Alice and Jasper pulled away straight quickly but Rosalie just flipped me off. How rude?

"C'mon guys I'm hungry," I complained as my stomach made a funny noise.

"Maybe we should without them?" Alice whispered not so quietly to me and I just nodded.

Edward and Jasper made their way towards front door of fast food as me and my best pixie walked towards Pizza Hut which was opposite of KFC. They looked at us with raised eyebrows and arms crossed on their chests. Can Edward get any hotter? I mean his... Ugh Bella not helping! Alice and I placed our hands on our hips that braked them. Sometimes it's really good to be a girl.

"Rose, Em are you coming with us to Pizza Hut or are you just gonna give poor people a show in the middle of the mall?" To my surprise it Edward asking that question. I just giggled.

Emmett pulled away from Rosalie and looked at us. "I though we were going to KFC," aw bless him mine dear twin sounded so confused.

"Yeah that's what Eddie and I thought but our girls changed their minds," Jasper said.

I blushed when 'our girls' left his mouth. I didn't know why maybe because I wanted to be with Edward and be called his girl, I really didn't know what's was wrong with me.

"Oh, ok let's get in then!" Em said and walked into the restaurant before anyone else. Always first to get food. I sighed.

"Ladies first," Edward said, as he let me go before him into the restaurant. We quickly found table for 6 and sat down. As we were sitting down people looked at us and that made me blush I hated to be in the middle of attention, I know it's sort of ironic really me as a music star hating being in middle of attention.

Edward sat beside me on my left and my brother sat on the right. Across from me Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were sitting.

We talk for a while before a tall, dirty blond guy came to us. "Hello, I'm Zach and I'm gonna be your servant today," he said winking at me also he touched my hand when he was passing me my menu. Edward noticed my discontent and placed his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled and look up at him. "What?" He whispered to me.

I smile even wider. "Someone got jealous," I whispered back.

My words make him blush. I made Edward Cullen blush! "No, I simply mark that you are not interested in him because you have someone as hot as me with you," he laughed. I hit him for being so full of himself.

"Ow," he laughed harder. I rolled my eyes and looked at my friends who were looking at me and Edward.

"What?" We asked together and laughed.

"Nothing." They said as I sat back in my chair my arms crossed in front of my chest. Zach came back and asked for our order. I felt Edwards hand pulling my hand closer to himself in protective manner. I smiled.

"Stop staring at my sister, dude," I heard Emmett say to Zach. Aw I love my brother and how protective he was of me.

"I'm sorry," he said and to be honest I could tell that he was not sorry at all. "Are you ready to order?" He said looking at me.

"Yes we are," Edward said, man he sounded bit mad."3 diet and 3 normal Pepsis, One Large 'Farm Land' Pizza and one Dabble Pepperoni. Also add a salad to the order."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked me and I hidden my face in Edwards hard chest as he tighten his hold on me.

"No that's will be all," Edwards voice was ice cold it made me shiver.

"Maybe Pizza Hut wasn't the best idea?" Alice asked.

I looked at her from my place on her brothers chest. "Why?"

"Well that guy is creeping me out, Edward and Emmett are ready to do something that they will reject to do and you are upset. Maybe we should go?"

"No don't be silly, I'm not upset just that guy creeps me out too, also, I don't know about you, but I am hungry." She just nodded and dropped the subject.

We waited for few minutes before The Creep came back with our order and winked at me and made sure that he made skin contact with me as he was placing my drink in front of me. I moved away closer to Edward.

After he walked away Emmett said "That's it he's so not getting tip!" Of course it was loud enough for everyone including Zach heard him.

We ate and laughed then made our way home because we didn't feel like doing more shopping nor watching a movie. I drove with Edward in constable silence towards Forks when we stopped in front of my house suddenly Edward looked really nervous for some reason. I've put hand on the door getting ready to get out.

"Thanks for the ride, I had fun today," I said with a smile before I opened the door.

"Bella wait," he cleared his throat "Bella, I was meaning to ask you if you would like to go with me for a movie and dinner?" Was Edward asking me out? Oh my god, I might just pass out from happiness (if that possible).

"Like a date?"

"Yes?" His answer sounded more like question to me. I wanted to laughed how silly he was behaving.

"I would love to, Edward."

"Really?" I nodded my head with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school I guess," he said.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," I said before closing car doors and walking home. OMG! Edward Cullen asked me out maybe he likes me after all? I ran to my room and jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow with happiness and kicked my legs on my bed. Life couldn't get better for me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Here is new chapter! **

**So I just want to say thanks for the reviews and adding me to fav and alerts! Keep it up =] **

**Also thanks to my beta edwardluver23 for checking and making the chapter perfect and free of mistakes!**

**Oh nearly forgot, add me on facebook and follow me on twitter links on my profile!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Bella POV**

Next morning I went to school dressed in a white tank top with Juicy Couture gray and white cardigan and ripped light grey skinny jeans. I did my hair in a messy side bun and applied a light makeup. I looked at the time and I was already running late so I grabbed my white converse, Louis Vuitton hip bag, white watch and white gold with diamond earrings before running to my Ford. I drove to school with five minutes to spare.

I saw my friends standing next to Edwards silver Volvo talking.

I walked up to them and stopped next to Edward.

"Hello guys," I said.

"Well looks like someone make it to school," Emmett joked. I sent him a dirty look.

"Yeah I did, you should have woke me up!"

"I tried but you…!"

"OK guys enough we have lessons to go to!" Jasper cut him of.

I hooked my arms with Alice and Rosalie as we made our way to our English lesson.

"Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Can you tell me why did my brother come back in such good mood after dropping you off?"

I looked at her with a risen eyebrow.

"I have no idea what your are on about, Alice." I said.

I didn't want her to know what Edward asked me out just in case something doesn't work out.

Rosalie snorted and said "Yeah right Bells."

By now we were sitting in our sit in English. Alice on my left and Rosalie on my right. We were talking about some random things when Edward came in. He looked at me and gave me a knee wicking smile which I gladly returned.

Just as I was about to say something to Alice, Mr. Mason came in. God that man has terrible sense of time.

Well the rest of the day till lunch went uneventful just few guys asking me out…yet again and the same boring lessons.

As I was walking to the cafeteria I felt someone pulling my bag causing me to go backwards and lose my balance. My back hit the floor and the pain went through me. That surly will leave a mark.

"Bella, babe are you ok?" I heard annoying voice of Mike Newton.

I opened my eyes and surly he was standing above me with huge smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself of the floor.

Ow, my back really hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine and don't call me babe Mike," I told him.

"Fine, whatever you want babe. I was wondering if you would like to see the new movie in Port Angeles with me today?"

I looked at him like he had two heads. Every time he asks me out he always get the same answer.

"Mike, yet again I am not interested," I said trying to get away from him.

But sadly he caught my arm and pulled me back into himself.

"C'mon, babe, we both know that you want to. So just stop…"

"Newton get your hands off my girl!" Edwards's angry voice came from behind us.

I felt Mike's hands losing and then let me go.

"Edward, my man! What's brings you here," Mike said and sounded nervous.

He should be. Edward looked mad, even I was scared.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked me. All I could do was nod.

"Mike you touch her again, you will regret it. Got it?"

"G-g-got it," Mike said before he ran away with his tail between his legs.

I turn to Edward and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear and kiss his soft cheek.

I pulled away and made my way to cafeteria. Where my brother and friends were waiting for Edward and I around out normal table next to the window. I went to the food counter to get something to eat. When I was taking apple, a hand beat me to it. I looked up and saw smiling face of Edward. I smiled back at him.

"Let me get lunch for you, Bella," he said so softly that I could barely hear him.

I blushed and nodded.

He took an apple, two pieces of pizza and two bottles of coke for us. He paid for food. I didn't want to let him pay but he just did it anyway.

We walked to the table when suddenly Edward reached out for my hand and held it in his warm big one. I felt blood making it way to my face and I smiled. Suddenly the whole cafeteria was quiet and looked at us. I looked at Edward and he had a huge smile on his face.

We sat by our friends and each had a glad look on their faces. Even Emmett.

I bet Alice was already planning mine and Edward's wedding. Which is kind of stupid as we just started, sort of, dating but we haven't been on the date yet.

"Alice, whatever you're planning stop," I said to her as I took a bite of the apple.

She just looked at me like I was mad one before saying,

"Whatever, Bella."

And the rest of school continued that way, with laughter and teasing.

**Edward and Bella's date up next =D ideas? **

**Love **

**Monii xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Happy New Year :D So here is the date, hope you like it! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added story to the favs and alerts!**

**Keep them coming **

**Also thank you to my beta edwardluver23! **

**Oh Bella's outfit is on my profile!**

_**Just because I was on the 'naughty' list this year Santa didn't let me own Twilight but I do own the plot and this story.**_

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

I walked up and down, around my bedroom, waiting for Edward to pick me up for out date. I still couldn't believe that he asked me out!

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time just to see if everything was in place. I was dressed in navy crown neck tank top, white skinny jeans and white jacket. I just added Dolce and Gabbana navy leather bag, black heels and a watch necklace.

"Bella! Edward's here!" Emmett yelled from the downstairs.

I sighed and looked one more time at myself in the mirror and re-did my lip gloss and made sure that my high pony tail was in place.

I took few deep breaths before I made my way downstairs. I saw Edward standing in front of the door with some cream roses. Just looking at him made my knees soft.

"Hey Bella," he said when noticed me. His smile was so warm that it made my heart race.

"Hi," I gave him a smile. Seriously that's not awkward what so ever. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh these are for you," Edward said as he gave me flowers.

"Thank you," I kissed his soft cheek as I took the roses.

"I'll just put them in some water and then we can go."

This surly couldn't get any more awkward. I should've known that agreeing to go out for a date with him was a bad idea.

After the roses were in the crystal vase I walked back to Edward.

"Ok, I'm ready to go now."

We walked towards the silver Volvo that was parked in my driveway. Edward opened the car doors for me and gently closed them when I was inside.

"So where are we going?" I asked when Edward drove away from my house.

"It's a surprise," he told me. I sighed and crossed my arms on my chest. I didn't care that I looked like a kid but I really, really hated surprise.

After half an hour later we were in front of a little restaurant in Port Angeles. Yet again Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. I smiled at him and took his hand.

We walked to the restaurant and to my surprise it was small but had a friendly yet romantic atmosphere to it.

"Welcome to Bella Italiana, how may I help you?" the girl by the hostess stand said to us with a smile.

"Yes, we have a reservation under Cullen," Edward said to the girl.

"Of course, right this way Mr Cullen."

She took us to a small table by the windows, which was good because we had some privacy.

Edward pulled out my chair and pushed it in when I sat down. I smiled.

"Your waitress will be out shortly," the girl said after she handed out the menus and left.

I looked at Edward just to find him looking at me. I blushed and quickly looked down at my menu.

"You look beautiful when you blush" Edward said.

I looked up at him and saw adoration in his green eyes. I smiled but then some one cleared their throat right next to us. We both looked up and there was a fake looking girl, with bitch blond hair and a bad fake tan.

"My name is Amber and I'll be your waitress tonight," I wanted to laugh at how screechy her voice was. It remind me of Jessica's.

"Can I bring you something to drink?"

"Bella?"

"Coke please," I said to the girl who was looking only at Edward.

"Two cokes please," Edward said and 'Amber' walked away but not before giving me a death gear.

I sighed and cross my arms on my chest as I sat back in my chair. Edward just raised an eye brow at me.

"Bella? How about we play 20 questions?"

"What are we? 10 years old?"

He just gave me a look and I couldn't resist.

"Ok, fine you start." i said as i sighed.

"Alright, full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, yours?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, favorite color?"

I looked into his eyes and said "Green," for some reason I blushed. It seems that I've blushed so may time that I am starting to worry that I'll stay that color for ever.

We keep going like that and I found out that we had quite a lot in commen, we like same music, movies and books.

When Amber came with our drinks, she took our orders and made sure if Edward needed something.

I really wanted to rip that girl apart. I mean she is flirting with my man right in front of me. It's like she can't grip the picture in front of her, I mean Edward is looking at me, talking and flirting with me as well as holding my hand on top of the table.

"You look cute when you're jealous," Edward said when the 'bitch' (that's new name for Amber).

"I'm not jealous, I am just irritated with her behavior," I answered even if that was a lie.

"Sure, you are. Bella your sending her death glares and you do squeeze my hand when she is anywhere near us."

"Whatever," I said and pulled out my hand from his and cross them in front of me on the table.

"Don't be mad at me, love," he begged. I smiled and put my hand back into his. Again I felt tickle running ran up and down my arm.

"Here you go, your spaghetti," she purred at Edward "and your fettuccine with mushrooms," she placed our foods in front of us of course glared at me.

Edward and I ate our food in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, which was good.

After we were done Edward paid the bill, it wasn't after I said that I was going to pay for my food but he just flipped me off and did anyway.

I sighed and walked out. I didn't want for the date to finish, it was so good.

"Bella, would you go for a walk with me?" he asked as if he read my mind.

"Yes, I would love to."

We walked down to the beach which was just down the road from Bella Italiana. We walked around the sandy beach and I took my shoes off and carried them in my hand. Edward was walking by me and he was looking at me. I stopped to looked at the sky which was heavy with dark clouds. It didn't bother me because I had Edward with me and I had amazing time with him. Suddenly it started to rain and Edward took of his jacket and covered both of our heads as we ran back to the car.

When we were by the doors Edward opened the door for me and I turned around to him our eyes met and I looked down at his lips. I really wanted him to kiss me. Suddenly his lips were on mine and we kissed for few minutes but we had to pull away because we were both soaking wet.

"Let's get you home before you get sick, love," Edward said. I walked to the car and Edward closed the door behind me. All the way to Forks he was holding my hand and we listen to music on radio. After short half and hour we were parked in front of my house. But Edward was still holding my hand, it was like he didn't want to let me go and I didn't want this date to finish.

However Emmett was standing in front of the door and I had to go into the house.

"Edward, thank you for amazing time," I said to him.

"Bella, I'm glad you had good time. Also, Bella would you agree to go out with me again?"

"Yes!"

He laughed at my reaction and pressed his lips to mine.

I walked out if the car with huge ass smile on my face.

"I guess that the date went well and I don't need to hurt him," Emmett said when I walked pass him.

"Yep it was amazing," I said and ran up to my room still on cloud 9.

**So what you think? All reviews are welcome! **

**Oh you can follow me on twitter and friend me on facebook. Links on my profile. **

**Until next time **

**Monii xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So it's an update! Thank you to all of you for amazing reviews and everything else you did! Also thank you to me beta edwardluver23 who did an amazing work making this chapter good! Also thank you my two college friends; Jenny and Abi as they help me writing this chapter and gave me ideas! You're the best guys!**

**Oh, I don't own Twilight and the song but I own the plot and this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Bella POV**

Ugh who, calls you at…eight in the morning? I thought as I looked up at my alarm clock that was on the dresser next to my bed.

"Speak to me," I said picking up my phone.

"Marie?" I heard a male voice on the other side.

I was still half a sleep so I asked, "Who's this?"

"It's Tony, sorry did I wake you up?"

I sat up. Why was he calling me?

"Oh sorry, and yeah you did."

"Shit! Sorry do you want me to call you later?"

"No it's ok, I'm awake now. So what's up?"

"Err, your agent called mine and asked if I would sing with you at the next concert. Would you want to meet up and talk 'bout it?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock, I was going to kick Sam's ass for calling Tony's agent.

"Marie? Are you there?" he asked me, his voice.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I was just thinking. I would love to meet up with you," I told him honestly.

"Oh ok, when do you wanna meet up?"

"Hmm, I'm free this weekend," I told him.

"Yeah, I'm free this weekend as well."

So after half and hour we had plans to go to Angle Chef in Seattle to have lunch and talk over the concert. After we hung up I called my agent who picked up after the second ring. Of course I had a massive go at him.

"Sam! What the hell did you think by calling Anthony's agent?"

"Bella calm down!" he said.

You see Sam and the rest of my team actually know that 'Marie' is my stage name.

He explained to me that he knew that Tony and I wanted to record a song together so he thought it was a good idea. I just told him that next time he should talk to me first before making decisions like that.

There was no point of me trying to get any more sleep because I was too mad so I got up and took a quick warm shower to calm myself down. Sadly that didn't work so I did the second best thing I could think of, go for a run. I threw on my white Nike top and black running pants. I put my hair in a low ponytail, grabbed my iPod and shoes and walked out of my room.

When I walked downstairs I saw my twin sitting on the table stuffing his face with Cornflakes.

"Hey sis," he said with his mouth full of food, he looked like a hamster.

"I'm going for a run now!" I said opening the front door.

I just saw him nodding his face giving me the thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and ran down to the forest and back. When I was back home I felt a lot calmer and happier.

"Hey Em, I'm back!" I yelled as I ran up to my room to change and have yet another shower.

When I walked down to the kitchen Charlie and Sue were sitting in the living room making out to some old black and white movie. Eww I didn't really want to see that.

"Eww! I didn't want to see that!" I said loud enough to make them jump apart.

"Oh, Bella sweetheart!" Sue said getting up from the sofa to give me a hug.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding and ask you if you would be my bridesmaid?"

"Did you already set the date?" They both nodded.

"I would love to be your bridesmaid," I said giving her a hug.

"Thank god! I thought you wouldn't say yes." I just gave her a smile and excused myself to get something to eat.

"Dad? Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"He went to the gym, I think."

"Oh ok, I'll go to the music room," I told him as I made my way down to the basement. Yes I have my own music room here and yes it's in the basement.

It wasn't that big it had soundproof walls and doors and it was painted sky blue. The was just my guitar and a grand piano, don't even ask me how they got it down here.

I walked to the piano and tried to work on the song that was on my mind all day.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain_

_And I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero_

_And I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you_

_'Cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry(berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (mary)_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as were together_

_Chorus_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Verse 3_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya (no, no)_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for u)_

_U take the both of us (of us)_

_And were the perfect two_

_Were the perfect two_

_Were the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)_

When I looked up to the door, Emmett was standing there with his arms crossed on his chest he was just staring right at me with a weird look, I just thought to myself what is he doing, God my brother is weird a little laugh to myself.

I shouted up to him, "What do you want?"

He just turned around and walked away. So, I carried on thinking about my song and what I should sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Auburn - Perfect two <strong>

If you have any song ideas for me to use please send them to me. Thank you.

**Till next time **

Monii x


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for long no update but I had some health problems and I had to be in hospital hell I'm still there! Anyways thank you to all of you as well as my amazing beta edwardluver23 :) **

**I don't own anything just this IPad that I'm using to update and the plot ****is all mine! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Bella POV**

When I was done with thinking about music, I felt that I was hungry. When I went to the kitchen, I saw Sue next to the cooker mixing something.

Looks like I don't have to cook today I though as I walked to fridge to get bottle of water.

"Bella, dear, don't eat anything the dinner will be ready in a moment."

"Ok Sue, I'm just gonna get bottle of water," I told her showing her bottle of evian.

I went to living room but when I was about to sat down when the door bell rang.

"I'll get the door!" I yelled.

When I opened them I saw Leah and Seth standing there.

"Hi," I said letting them come in.

"Hi Bella," Seth smiling at me and Leah just glared at me. Well I guess she doesn't like me and vice versa.

We stood in the hall for few more awkward before Sue called us down to the kitchen for dinner. Of course Emmett was already there eating.

"Couldn't you wait for everyone Emmett?" Charlie asked laughing.

He looked up and kind of brush. My brother quickly swallowed his food and said "I'm sorry."

I sat down by him and Leah sat opposite me with Seth by her side and our parents sat across each other at the ends of tables.

We eat dinner while making small talks and when we were eating, the amazing, Tiramisu that Sue made, dad sit straightened in his chair and looked at Sue who nodded.

"Guys we need to tell you something," he started.

"What is it?" Leah asked.

"Well… we kind of…"

"We've brought a house for all of us to live there together," soon to be my step-mother finished.

I choked on my glass of water. What the hell?

I just found out that they are getting married and now they brought a house together? I get that they will be married and they want to be together but c'mon what were they thinking?

On other hand if they are happy then I should be happy too but that would mean that I will have to tell them my secret.

"That's nice, if you will excuse me," I said getting up from my chair just to go to my bedroom and process everything.

I sat down on the window seat and looked outside. I could see the light coming of the houses and street laps. Car passing pass and people putting there garbage outside as it going to be collected tomorrow. Just looking outside made me think about everything. I mean that I happy for my father because he finally got over my mother but I was kind of hurt that he didn't talk to Emmett and I about this. He did everything, pretty much everything, behind our backs.

I felt my floor squeak a bit under someone weight. I look to the side and saw my brother looking at me. I gave him a tight smile before turning back to look out of the window.

"Are you ok Bells?"

I nodded.

"Bella talk to me," he said sitting by me on the floor.

"What do you want me to say? I am happy for them but it hurts that he didn't tell me anything before."

"Bella, I know it hurts but he might have his own reasons for not telling us."

"Yeah I know but still, it hurts!"

"I know and it hurts me too. But why don't you try and be happy for them?"

"Em, I am happy for them even though it hurts," I looked at him and noticed that he was watching me.

"Good, I let you do your thinking now," he said getting up and massage his butt.

"God Bells your floor is not comfy to sit on!"

I laughed and I've heard my door close and I knew that he was out of my room.

I got up from my seat and changed into my Pj's and went to bed, where to my surprise, I fell asleep quickly.

**(Monday)**

I woke up with my alarm clock going of. When I kicked off my covers I was met by a cold room. Great start of the day.

I went to have a quick shower and got dress in long white top with a demin shirt over it, red jeans and blue converse. I did my hair in a messy bun and took my red bagfrom the closet as well as my friendship bracelets.

I run downstairs and got myself a glass of water. As I was drinking it and I looked out of the window and saw silver Volvo in drive way. Then I heard a knocking. I walked up to the door just to see Edward standing in front of my door with the umbrella. I smiled at him and he took me into his arms and kissed me full on the lips. Suddenly we heard someone cleaning their throat, we pulled away and saw both Charlie and Emmett standing there. I blushed as Edward's eyes grew big on his face. I could tell he was scared of Chief Swan.

I wanted to laugh at the faces of three men in front of me; Charlie looked mad, Emmett bored and sleepy and Edward just plain scared and like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.

"May I know what you are doing with my daughter?" dad asked the boy standing next to me who shift shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"Daddy," I started. I really didn't want him to destroy whatever I have with Edward.

"Isabella Marie!" oh crap, you know when you in trouble when your parent uses your full and middle name card.

Ok now, even I am scared of Chief Swan.

"Dad, can we talk about this later? We're gonna be late to school," Emmett said to Charlie.

He nodded and dismissed us but not before telling, or more like ordering, Edward to come over for the dinner that I will make. Edward just agreed and we made our way to his Volvo and Emmett went to his Volkswagen and drove towards school.

"I'm sorry," I said after two every long minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Why are you saying sorry for?"

"My dad and this whole situation with him."

"Bella don't be silly, it's fine. He would've found out 'bout us sooner or later, love."

Did he call me love again? Was it possible that he felt the same way as I did? I thought.

I gave him a smile. He looked at me and parked his car by Emmett in the parking lot by school.

Edward help me out of the car and hold my hand as we walked to our friends and I couldn't get the smile off my face.

What an interesting start of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Links should be on my profile and if they not working let me know! Oh and I will update as soon as I am done with next chapter<strong>

**Till next time**

**Monii x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome back :) I'm sorry that it took so long to update but then again college and being in and out of hospital plus broken two fingers which are now fine :)**

**I wanna say thank you to my beta edwardluver23 she does the amazing job with the chapters, also thank you for all the reviews and alerts, please keep it up!  
><strong>

**Anyways...  
><strong>

**_I don't own anything but the plot_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Edward POV**

School went normal. It was boring as always, and guys were looking at Bella like she was some kind of meat that they wanted. I really didn't like their looks. When Bella and I were in front of her house, her dads cruiser and Emmett Volkswagen wasn't there. I smiled and at least I could talk to Bella about where the two of us are heading. I wanted nothing more then to just say to her that I loved her but then again she might just run away from me screaming and I really don't want that.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice as she waved her small hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming in or are you staying here till Charlie gets here?"

"No, I'll come in," I said getting out of my car and walking towards my loves house.

I looked around, even though I was here a few times before I've noticed that there was photos of Bella and Emmett when they were younger and when they were in Phoenix.

I didn't even noticed that Bella was gone until I felt her arms around me hugging my side.

"That photo was taken before Emmett and I moved back here," she said looking at the picture with a small smile on her face.

"Who are the people by you?"

"Oh Emmett it's next to me, obviously. The girl by me with wide red and yellow hair is my half sister Nessie. Behind her is my Mother Renee and on the other next to her is my step-father Phil," she told me with even bigger smile. I could tell that she really loved her family in Phoenix and I still didn't get why she moved back to shitty Forks.

"OK, I need to start the dinner before Charlie and Emmett get back," Bella said putting an apron around her waist.

"Do you want me to help you?"

She looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Ok you can help me by cutting up and washing; pepper, zucchini and mushroom. Ok?"

I nodded and she placed a cutting board in front of me with a knife and the vegetables.

We worked in silence until I couldn't take it any more.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked and looked up from the cut veggies that I just done finished cutting.

She looked at me with the tears in her eyes and small smile on her face.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Stupid onion."

I laughed and walked up to her and dry the tears running down her beautiful face. I moved my face closer to hers and our lips met. The kiss started simply but then heated up. I picked Bella up and put her down on the counter. Bella finally pulled away and jumped off the counter and ran to the cooker where there was a smoke coming out of the pan.

She quickly threw it into the sink and opened the windows.

She sat on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yep, today is just getting weirder and weirder."

I looked at her, feeling kind of heart broken that she still haven't answered my question.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

I looked her smiling.

"Really?"

"Duh, why wouldn't I want to be your girlfriend? But only if that makes you my boyfriend."

"Bella, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled and pulled me close to herself so that our lips could meet. We kissed for few minutes before we heard the front door being smashed closed.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" she called back as she got up from the floor.

"Do you want me to call take out?"

"Yeah, dad. That sounds good, 'cause I kind of burned the dinner," she told him while giving me a pointed look. I gave her a shy smile and felt myself blush a bit.

Charlie just nodded and picked up the house phone.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Chinese?"

He showed thumbs up and went out of the kitchen. Bella looked at me and blast laughing. I looked at her weirdly but I joined her nevertheless.

"What are you laughing at?" I heard Emmett's voice. I looked up and he was standing by the doorway.

"Nothing, get ready Em food should be here soon," my girl told her brother.

Emmett nodded and walked to the front room but then there was a door bell rung announcing that the dinner is here.

"I'll get it!" Emmett shouted

Bella rolled her eyes and told me to help her set up the table. Which we did before Charlie and Emmett walked into the kitchen.

The dinner was polite and full of chit chat but the real bomb was dropped afterwards.

"So Edward what is your plans towards my daughter?"

"Dad!"

"What? I'm just concerned."

Bella said something under her breath which sound something like _yeah right_.

"Chief Swan," I started but he cut me of just to tell me that I could call him Charlie.

"You see Charlie, Bella and I are dating."

"Oh, so that's why you were sucking each other faces this morning!" Emmett said as if he just realized what was happening. Bella rolled her eyes and smack him on the back of the head.

"So Edward, I hope that you know what will happen if you hurt my baby girl?"

I swallowed quickly.

"Yes, sir. I promise that I am not going to hurt Bella. She's to important to me."

"Good to know, son. I am going to trust you with my baby girl," Charlie said as he got up from the table and walked out.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter, let me know in the reviews<strong> **:D **

**Until next time **

**Monii xx**


	13. Chapter 13

****Hey guys so here is the chapter but to just let you know it haven't been beta-ed yet. Plus like you can see I have changed my pen name to LittleMagicPixie and it's still me.  
><strong>**

****I dont own Twilight or the songs only plot is mine.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Bella POV**

For past two week Edward been an amazing boyfriend. Even though people at school were talking behind our backs and girls were ready to rip my body into parts, not a big surprise there. But other then that things were perfect.

Today I had concert in Port Angeles, and Edward wasn't here with me but then again he had a stomach flu so I could forgive him plus he didn't know about my whole 'undercover' life as a music star.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, my make up were done and I've already got my hair up in a bun on top of my head. When I was about to put net on my head but there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said from my place.

The door opened and no one other then Tony Mason walked through the door.

"Oh, hi," he sounded taken aback.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Er, I'm looking for Marie, do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she is just getting changed," I lied. "I'm Bella her cousin."

"Bella Swan?"

I nodded.

"Edward, my cousin, told me a lot 'bout you," he told me.

Holy crap, I wished that Edward would've told me that his cousin is going to be on my concert. Damn him!

"I wish I could say the same," I told him truthfully. He give me a crooked smile which looked exactly like Edward.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you and I will see you around," Tony said. I told him that it was nice to meet him too.

I brushed my wig one more time and made a small plat on the side and pined it with bobby pins. Then I got dress in my white Dolce Gabbana lace top and Isabel Marant short ruffle skirt. I added black and white Christian Louboutin leather pumps and black Mango long cardigan.

I looked at the end result and was quite please with it. I walked out of the room and made my way to the backstage where everyone was waiting.

"Marie! Don't you look amazing?" Nessie, my half sister, said when she saw me making my way to them.

"Nessie you don't look bad yourself," I said and she didn't even though she was dressed in black jeans with white top and leaver jacket.

"Bell- I mean Marie are you ready?" Sam asked. I gave him a dirty look before I nodded. He passed me my microphone and made my way to the stage, the lights were still off so we could take our places. Paul went to seat his 'babies' aka drums, I still don't understand his love to these things. Jake was on my right and Renesmee on my left. I few more calming breaths and gave a signal to guys to start playing and the tech guys to get the lights on.

People in the audients went absolutely mad. Some start screaming, some squalling in high pitch.

I rolled my eyes and gave them big smile and small wave. Then Paul started then Jake and Nessie joined in and I rocked my hips to the beat and pulled the staned with my mic closer to myself.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

At that point I was walking around the stage really close to the edge so I could give high 5 to people. Then I just skipped to my privies spot.

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes_

_Put on a brand new shirt_

_Get home early from work_

_If you say that you love me_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

_I'll shine up my old brown shoes_

_Put on a brand new shirt_

_Get home early from work_

_If you say that you love me_

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_Hey!_

I walked to Nessie when so she could do her guitar solo. She gave me a crazy smile and I skipped of to the other end of the stage.

_Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'_

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

_I'd love you to love me_

_I'm beggin' you to beg me_

"Sing with me guys!" I yelled to the audients. Amazingly they joined me.

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to want me_

We song few more songs and people sang along with us. It was best feeling on the planet. Half way through the concert; I went to the entrance of the backstage and took Tony by hand and walked back to the stage.

People, especially girls, went crazy squalling high pitch. Tony's group member walked onto the stage towards the keyboard which was on the right and started to play along with Paul.

_[Edward]_

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists, but I run too late_

_[Bella]_

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past_

_I run too fast or too slow it seems_

_[Both] _

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

I looked at Tony who was looking at me with a crooked smile on his face.

_We run on fumes, your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time slippin' right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah_

I walked to the Tony and link our fingers together and I felt a joint of electric going through my arm, exactly like I did with Edward. I looked at him to see if he felt it as well.

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

_I run to you girl, whoa_

_I always run to you_

_Run to you, run to you _

We bowed and I kissed his chick but he turn his head and our lips meet. I pulled away and I couldn't believe that I just cheated on Edward with his own cousin.

I looked at the Tony and he looked kind of sad and I was sure that I looked shocked.

I mentally I kicked myself for both hurting Tony and cheating Edward. I'm such a bad girlfriend. I thanked my guess and let him of the stage before I sang some few more song and got the concert rap up.

As soon as Iwas at the foot of the stairs everyone started to clap her and yell "You rock out there Maria!".

After every one quietened down I looked at them and started to speak "Thank you! You were amazing, folks! I'm really glad that we had this concert and I'm thankful to you Antony and to every one who helped us make this come true!"

Everyone again stated clapping, I smiled and went to the changing room where to my surprise Edward was standing there.

I looked at him with wide eyes, he was really last person I wanted to face. Dang it!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend Bella," he told me.

It looks like it's time to tell him the truth. Please God don't let him be mad at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think :) I'll update the edit chapter when I get it! <strong>

**Oh there is link on my profile to my website so you can see the outfits.  
><strong>

**Songs:  
><strong>

**Letters To Cleo - I want you to want me  
><strong>

**Lasy Anterbellum - I run to you  
><strong>

**Untile next time **

**Your magic Pixie aka Monii xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! Just don't kill me! I blame college work, family life and my guy!  
><strong>

**Anyway! Here it is new chapter and thank you **edwardluver23 for doing amazing work on making story perfect! :) ****

****ENJOY! xx****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Bella POV**

I looked at him and I couldn't help but to feel really nervous. I took deep breath.

"You see, Edward," I said and I run my hand through my wig and he raised his eyebrow as I said his name.

"How do…?"

"How I know your name?" I cut him off and he nodded. Damn I still don't know how to tell him so I just moved my hand to the wig and started pulling it off my head with the net that I have to protect my natural hair.

"I am Bella," I said as I finished taking off my wig and Edward sat down on the sofa behind him and run his hand through his hair. I noticed that he did when he was stressed or upset.

Damn it I've upset him and for sure he will break up with me. I kept waiting for him to say something but he just sat there looking down at the floor. I blinked away the tears that were building up in my eyes and walked to vanity and took the net of my head and run a brash through my natural hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his asked his voice full of emotions.

"I was going to but I didn't know how," I explained as I looked at him through the mirror.

He just gave me a sad look and sat down on the sofa and run his hand through his unruly hair.

"Edward, say something," I begged after long and awkward silence. I couldn't stand him being so quite and not knowing about are future.

He looked up at me and there was mix emotions in his eyes.

"What you want me to say, Bella? That I am surprised that you are international super star and I hope that you told me from the start."

"I didn't know how you were going to react," I said honestly.

"Right, you didn't know how I would react," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure if I wasn't waiting for you here, you wouldn't have ever told me. Would you?"

We both knew the answer, I wouldn't have told him if not that situation or even if I was going to tell him it wouldn't have been like this. Sometimes I really hate double life one as a quiet and quite normal life as Bella Swan and then this a life as Marie Dwayer which is everything but normal.

I looked at Edward who was staring into thin air and from the look on his face I could tell that he was calculating his next move. Suddenly he got up and walked towards me and kissed me on the head and told me that he will see me tomorrow and walked out of the dressing room like nothing happened.

What the hell happened? I thought to myself I sat still looking at the doors that my boyfriend just walked out through.

Was that his way of breaking up with me or something? Or he just though that it would be better if he just walked out so we didn't argue?

But then it hit me; I have kissed Edwards cousin in front of people. I cheated on him! I'm terrible, no wonder he walked out of here without saying anything to me.

Damn it! When I get out of here I will go and see Edward. But then there was a knock on the door.

"Bell? Are you ready to go to the dinner?" I've heard my brother's voice.

I looked at the door in horror and then at myself. I was still dressed in my concert clothes and my make-up was too heavy to out for dinner.

"No, can you guys wait few more minutes?"

"Is everything ok, sis?"

"Yeah, I just didn't have time to change so give me a minute," I said as I took off my make up just so I could reaply it but a bit less heavy. I quickly put my foundation back on and added just bit of mascara.

I quickly took off my concert clothes and changed into my white and grey stripe slash neckline jumper and black leggings. I quickly put on my grey uggs and a grey scarves. I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure that there want any evidence of me crying, picked my iphone and walked out of the door just to be meet with, Nessie standing there.

"Hi, big sis," she said to me with a huge smile. I returned the smile and the greeting.

"Guys are already at the diner, apparently they're so hungry," she told me with an eye roll. I had to laugh at that. We quickly walked to my Ford and got in to drive to the diner to meet guys for the dinner.

The dinner was nice and we talk about everything and nothing. After that we drove back to Charlie's house and Nessie insisted on having a sleep over and catch up. Even though she is my younger half sister we are also really good friends and she knows a lot of things about me.

"So, Bell what happened on the concert?"

"What you mean, Ness?" I played dumb. I knew exactly what she meant, the damn kiss. The kiss I never will get over and the one that I've cheated on my boyfriend who I'm in love it.

She looked up at me from the fashion magazine, that she found somewhere on the desk, with raised eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon! Don't play dumb! You kissed Anthony Mason! Aren't you exited?"

"God no! You know Edward?"

"Your boyfriend?"

I nodded.

"Of course I know him! He seems cool!"

"Well…I kind of kissed his cousin."

"What?"

"Tony is Edward cousin!" I cried out and hide my face in my pillow.

"What?! You kidding right Bella?" I shook my head still hiding my head.

"Did you talk to Edward?"

I nodded.

"And?"

"And nothing, he came into my dressing room, and that's just weird because he was supposed to be at home with his stomach flu…" then it hit me. Edward lied to me because what other way could you explain that he actually was on concert came to talk to me in the dressing room. And can someone please explain to me why he lied to me and how the hell he got to the back stage. Its only possible if one of my brother or group members let him in or he was… not that silly I really don't think Edward could be Tony.. Could he?

"Bell?" Nessie's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Yes?"

"I've been calling your name for a good five minutes. What were you thinking 'bout?"

"That we should go to bed," I said yawning.

"You're right, night big sis," she told me kissing my cheek just to lie down on the bed and soon after fell deep sleep.

I laughed at her small snoring.

I toke my Iphone from under my pillow, and yes I know its bad to have it there but it was easier that way, and made my way to kitchen. I quickly took my favorite hot coco mug and everything I need to make the drink.

Ten minutes later, I was seating on the sofa with my hot coco and I was debating on whatever to text Edward or just leave the topic until we see each other next. I know me I wouldn't be able to fall asleep not knowing the truth.

So before I could chicken out I texted Edward saying:

E, we need 2 talk now! - B x

Not long after I got text back saying.

K, be there in 5 - E

I threw my phone down on the coffee table and looked at the old, yellow painted, empty wall by the window and drink my cocoa and got lost in my own little perfect world. No surprise I jumped 2 feet into the air after I've heard knocking on the door.

I run to the door so that the notice doesn't wake anyone that was asleep, which was possible everyone except me.

Nice one Bella! I thought sarcastically as I opened the door to see the guy that I love.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be updated around 14th March...if not you can hunt me down! Plus its time for me to set dead lines for stories! :)<br>**

**Until next time  
><strong>

**Monii xx**


End file.
